wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Chasing Dreams
Rain's shipfic for this contest. Don't edit without my permission unLESS you are fixing the code or spelling or grammar. Song: Penguin by Christina Perri (I would recommend reading the story and listening to the song. it adds to the effect and is pretty cool.) this is Moonbli because that ship is best - i wish this was a queer fic but im terribly terrible at those (coding is from heliosanctus's testing wiki) (the words in italics at the beginning of each chapter are song lyrics in case you didn't realize) One can you find the time to let your lover love you Moonwatcher folded her wings. They ached with the desire to fly. Her scales were a little faded from being in the sun for so long. She was leaving the shores of the Kingdom of the Sea, where she had been for a summer internship with Queen Coral. Coral had taught Moonwatcher all about what it was like to write scrolls. Moon was no longer the shy, quiet dragonet who had graduated from Jade Mountain Academy with no idea what to do with her life. She knew how to speak up, how to give others her opinion, and how to write just like the great SeaWing queen herself. Some of that timid dragon still lived inside her. But now there was a new part of her. She knew how to talk to other dragons without being sufficiently awkward. She had learned how to control her "curse," and wore her skyfire pendant at all times. It made her feel normal when she couldn't hear the buzz of the minds around her. Coral smiled at Moon, and gave her the thick leaf bag that held her possessions. "You know, Moonwatcher, when Tsunami convinced me to let you come, I wasn't quite… looking forward ''to it. Now, my dear, I'm glad I took you in." Moon smiled. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I'm glad too." She looked back at the queen, who waved one deep-blue talon. "Now go. I wish you the best of luck." And with that, Moon spread her wings and took off into the cerulean sky. She landed at her destination in the night, and the bright white pinpricks that were stars winked down at her. Moon's talons shook. She was going to see her friends again. ''I'm going to see my friends again. And Mother. She counted to five, which was an exercise that Auklet had recommended to Shark when he was angry. Moon thought that perhaps, if Auklet was not the princess, Shark would have bitten her head off. The towering trees were juniper-green in the darkness, and they loomed over Moonwatcher. She pulled her wings in closer. For some reason, it felt unfamiliar here. It was cold and quiet, as if the rainforest had not yet forgiven her for leaving it behind. Suddenly, a bright flame bloomed about fifty yards away. At the source of the flame, there were sandy yellow scales. Moon's heart skipped. Qibli? Somewhere near the flame, a voice said something. Moon stepped forward, listening hard. "-see her. Um, hello, SeaWing night vision?" "Are you completely and positively ''sure?" a second voice demanded. "I think so, yeah. I see like, part of her." "Then let's GO!" That sounded a whole lot like- "Kinkajou?" Moon called uncertainly. Could it really be her friends? She wasn't at the village; she knew that. It was farther away. So why were they here? "MOON!" Suddenly, Qibli's flames grew bigger, and he lit a circle of torches. As light filled the jungle, Moon spotted a hut with a wide-open entrance. Vines and bright orange flowers were wrapped around the roof, and Moon's four friends were sitting comfortably inside. The first to look out was Kinkajou. Her scales seemed to have been an impatient dark green, but now were quickly blooming into yellow. Moon nearly cried out. She had missed them so, so much. Every homesick thought she had had in the Summer Palace was flooding back to her. She ran forward, and threw her wings around Kinkajou, burying her head in her friend's shoulder. Kinkajou smelled like hibiscus flowers and coconuts. Winter was next, and when Moon hugged him, a chilling feeling went over her. It didn't bother her, though. She nearly knocked Turtle over, and he frowned in mock annoyance. "Are you kidding me?" he complained. "Is ''everyone ''taller than me now?" "Peril couldn't come," Kinkajou said. "She so, so, SO wanted to, but she had some business in the Sky Kingdom. VERY important business, don't worry about it. I promise you that she missed you a ton, but she's probably off saving Queen Ruby's tail somewhere. Plus she kinda hates the rainforest because she's always setting everything on fire everywhere." Moon laughed lightly. "It's fine, I'll visit her when I can." Qibli shuffled his feet. "We came here because we knew it was where you were planning on landing… we wanted to see you as soon as possible." Moon didn't say anything. She remembered their fight before her departure. She remembered him thinking she wanted to get away from him, especially after he confessed that he liked her as more than a friend. She turned away from the SandWing, and she heard him inhale sharply. Winter looked a little worried, but he was still overjoyed to see her. Kinkajou was looking sadly past Moon at Qibli. Turtle looked embarrassed; perhaps it was because he felt awkward. "So, who wants to go home?" Moon tried for a grin. Two ''he only wants to show you the things he wants to learn too In the morning, Kinkajou already had a list of things they were going to do. She had been appointed by Queen Glory as a junior ambassador, meaning that she spoke to younger members of other tribes about problems in Pyrrhia. To Moon, she was no longer the same old Kinkajou. She wasn't quite the Kinkajou that had been so bubbly on the very first day of school. Even she was different too, in her own way. She saw things differently now. She wasn't as excited to meet other dragons, especially after what had happened with Moon's prophecy. She was only slightly more careful about what she said, but it made a big difference to Moon. "Okay, so first we're going to see your mom. Oh, I bet she's so ''excited to see you! She was practically sobbing when you left." Moon squirmed uncomfortably, as if her hammock was too small. Kinkajou seemed to notice, but she didn't say anything. She only gave Moon a reassuring sort of smile. "So when do we leave?" Moon asked. "Right now!" Kinkajou grinned. They headed for the NightWing village, and Moonwatcher's mind spun. She clawed at her skyfire necklace, which suddenly felt more like a choker. When they landed, Moon noticed that Kinkajou staggered a little bit. When Kinkajou caught Moon looking, she gave her a grimace. "It's the old injury," she explained. "It's fine, though. I mean, I'm fine. The healers said I won't have a relapse… whatever that means." "Are you sure? It looks painful," Moon answered, gesturing to Kinkajou's left talon, which was clutching the scales above her ribs. "I'm ''okay," she said. It sounded almost like a snap to Moon. Kinkajou's snout softened. She turned away, and pointed a claw at a furnished-looking hut to their left. "Your mom moved into there. It's pretty nice, in my opinion, but she wanted you to see it too." Moonwatcher started forward, but then hesitated. She remembered her mother's words before her departure. It's alright, my weird little diamond. Do what your heart tells you to do. She knew her mother had wanted her to stay, but Secretkeeper was selfless in her motherly way. Moon wasn't sure how to face her. Will she think I'm too different? Will she be disappointed that I've changed? "Go on," Kinkajou told her reassuringly, nosing her towards the little leaf house. Moon slipped in through the open doorway and looked around. It was certainly cozy, but it wasn't too bad. Emerald green vines hung from the ceiling, sprouting bright pink and yellow flowers. There was a small, round hole in center of the roof which was covered over with an almost-transparent leaf. The leaf let greenish sunlight filter into the room. Multicolored flowers were set here and there on the wall, and in the back corner of the room was Secretkeeper, reading a scroll. Moon thought that if she was a RainWing the whole room would turn golden from her scales. She ran forward, spreading her wings, ready to throw them around her mother. Secretkeeper looked up and smiled. She looked exhausted, and there were circles under her eyes, but her smile took it all away. Moon hugged her mother, smiling into her black-scaled shoulder. "How was your internship, moonbud?" Moonwatcher felt like a tiny dragonet again, and she bounced up and down. "Oh, it was great! Queen Coral taught me all sorts of new things about writing scrolls. And I got to meet Princess Auklet and read a ton of scrolls that haven't even come out yet." Secretkeeper took Moon's talons in her own. "Well, I'm certainly glad you learned so much." "Me too." Moon hugged her again. Three the hardest parts you'll get through and in the end you'll have your best friend Moon spent the rest of the day with Winter and Turtle. Qibli was mysteriously absent, and Kinkajou had her ambassador duties, but they had an amazing time. However, Winter constantly whacked at stray branches that got in his way, and he grumbled excessively. Moon laughed every time Winter cursed, and Turtle was just Turtle. When they came to a crystal-blue pond with a rushing waterfall, Turtle leaped in and water splashed out all over Winter and Moon. "I hate ''water," Winter grumbled. Turtle flapped his wings, splattering them again. "That's it, SeaWing!" Winter exploded. Moon cracked up when Winter realized there was a little green frog on his head. She knew Winter had once had feelings for her, but now he told her that she was free to be with whoever she wanted. Qibli had given them so many chances to be together, especially in their years at Jade Mountain. All of that, however, was gone now that Winter had let Moon go. For the rest of the afternoon, Moon and Turtle swam in the pond, soaked Winter, and ate fruit. After lunch, they invented a game where one dragon went behind the waterfall and the other two threw fruit through it. As a pineapple sailed over Winter's head, Qibli appeared out of the foliage. "Oh, hey, Qibli," Turtle grinned. He pulled himself out of the water and shook out his wings. Water sprayed around him, and Qibli ducked. "So, I heard there was a party," Qibli said, attempting to break the ice. Winter caught Moon's eye and mouthed ''give him a chance. Moon nodded wearily. She wanted all of this drama to end. She wished she had the courage to speak to Qibli, but she didn't. Looking at the ground, she murmured, "You can stay if you want." And it was all awkward from there. Moon had been home for almost a week, and Qibli was determinedly avoiding her. After their hangout at the pond, after a whole lot of silences and awkward pauses, Qibli had been seemingly embarrassed. He was now nowhere to be found. Moon knew he was planning on leaving for the Kingdom of Sand soon, as Queen Thorn needed him. Moon met up with Queen Glory a few times, trying to apply for any kind of job in the royal household. Glory had built her own small palace across from the Arboretum. It was made of thick, sturdy leaves and was held up by dark tree trunks and a green canopy. It had been exactly seven days since Moon had arrived in the rainforest, and she was tired of being ignored. She wanted things to be easy, like they had been back when she was young. Back when she had been able to openly joke with Winter or Qibli without getting a hurt look from the other. She loved Winter, sure, but as a brother. She had realized that, and now she felt purely awful for not giving Qibli an answer. In the evening, Moon flew up to the abandoned watchtower that had been used for keeping a lookout on the NightWing village. It was no longer in use now that the NightWings had earned the trust of Queen Glory. She treated them like normal subjects, and most of them treated her like a real queen. The watchtower had a wide opening in the back, and was carpeted with enormous soft flower petals the size of Moon's head. She swooped down towards the tower and landed smoothly inside. In the front, there was a wide window that overlooked the village and the stars. The sky was blue and rapidly turning reddish. Moon loved the gradient pattern of the sunset. If she was good at art, she would've painted it. Maybe she could ask Mightyclaws to do it for her. I'm glad we don't have to save the world anymore, ''she thought, leaning comfortably against the left wall of the inside of the tower. The sun was a glowing, neon disk of orange against the horizon. It reminded Moon of Qibli: bright, fiery, and beautiful. She closed her eyes. She needed to stop thinking about it. It wasn't going to happen. They had argued too much before her departure, and they were never going to be a couple. Moon sat there for what felt like ages, staring into the sky. She watched the clouds turn pinkish and the NightWings settle in for their sleep. Finally, she heard what sounded like wingbeats. Moon turned her head. She saw a shape flying towards her. It was nearly black in the descending darkness, but she knew that figure all too well. Qibli. Four ''love like this may come baby it's fate Moon wanted to melt into the wall. What she was feeling wasn't too ''bad, considering what was probably going to happen. She folded her wings, hiding the silvery scales on their undersides. She turned away from the opening in the back of thr tower, hoping he wouldn't see her face. When she squirmed, however, Qibli paused, hovering in the air. "Hello?" he said uncertainly. ''Oh no, please, ''she thought. ''Please go away, Qibli. I just need time. He began flying towards the watchtower. "I'm here," Moon blurted. "It's me, Qibli." She heard the wingbeats stop, and there was an almost eternal silence. "Moon." She turned around, and their eyes met. "Please talk to me, Qibli," she pleaded. Then she cursed herself. No, Moon, don't beg. ''She rubbed her skyfire necklace between her claws. If she just took it off… she would know what he was thinking. Brilliant. They could be friends again, or maybe even something more. ''I can't. A voice in her head that sounded an awful lot like her former friend, Darkstalker, chimed in her head. Come on. For the greater good. For the life your future has planned for you. Don't be fragile. ''I ''won't ''do it. I'm going to make my own future, ''she thought decisively. Qibli flew over and slipped into the watchtower, sitting across from her. There wasn't much space inside. Their snouts were nearly touching. "Okay. What do we need to talk about." "Everything," she said almost desperately. "Please, I want to work our friendship out." "I know, Moon. I do too," he answered, holding her talon. Her heart skipped when he said her name, but the angry side of her wanted to pull away. "I was mad that you were leaving me. How could I live without the famous Moonwatcher, who always saves the day?" She smiled sadly. "I'm sorry that I never told you how I felt." He spread his wing so it was touching hers. "I'm sorry, too. I was furious for a silly reason. It was only three months." "Well, I missed you." "I missed you too, Moon." "I… Qibli, I really like you." She could almost sense his smile in the darkness. "You ''really ''like me?" "Yes, I do. Talons and tails, don't turn this into a joke!" she laughed. He always made her grin. And nothing would ever change that. The humorous side of Qibli came out. "So, you really like me? You don't hate me or anything, right? Because you would be one of the few dragons that hates me. I'm very likable, just so you-" Moon leaned forward and stopped him with a kiss. She held for a few seconds, and then pulled away. "I definitely hate you, you idiot." And as the moons shone down on them, their story of drama ended with a happily ever after. Category:Content (Rainstorm239) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Completed) Category:Genre (Romance) Category:Genre (Short Story)